The Call of The Six
by Nightsong333-of-Shadowclan
Summary: There are so many questions from Nightkit. Why does every one love her siblings and not her and her other sister, Daykit? Who is her father, Darkbush or Darkheart? Why does her mother send her to riverclan? Will she and Daykit lead her siblings to save the clans? Will anyone ever love her?
1. Alliances (After chapter 2)

Alliances

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER:** Aspenstar- pretty white and gold tabby she-cat, apprentice: Nightpaw

 **DEPUTY:** Lionclaw- gold tabby tom, apprentice: Mistpaw

 **MEDICINE CATS** : Stormstep- grey tom with black paws, apprentice: Wasppaw

 **WARRIORS:**

Stonegaze- black tom, apprentice: Swallowpaw

Quailmask- light grey she-cat with a white chest, apprentice: Robinpaw

Tigerfur- brown tabby tom, apprentice: Briarpaw

Applewood- brown she-cat with white paws

Frostheart- cream and orange she-cat

Darkbush-black tom spotted with brown, apprentice: Lynxpaw

Windshadow- black and white she-cat with a black and grey striped tail

Harshbreeze-orange and black tom

Moorpine- white tom with emerald green eyes

Whisperclaw-small grey tom

Sagesnag-black she-cat with half her tail torn off and no left back paw (Mother of Windshadow, Moorpine and Harshbreeze), apprentice: Honeypaw

Gooseberry-orange, brown and white tom (former medicine cat of Windclan, exiled after having kits with Sagesnag)

Saphirretail-grey blue she-cat apprentice: Flowerpaw

Accornstrike-brown tom apprentice: Icepaw

Glowheart-light grey she-cat (moved to Riverclan with Nightpaw and becomes Nightpaw's mentor)

Foxheart- very mean orange tom, apprentice: Mintpaw (mate: Applewood)

Snakefang-very old grey and yellow tom, apprentice: Daypaw

Baleslash- brown and orange tom, apprentice: Thrushpaw

Violetherb- brown and cream she-cat

Wheatstalk-cream tom

 **APPRENTICES**

Nightpaw- beautiful black she-cat with orange and cream spots y

Daypaw- pretty cream she-cat with orange and black spots y

Mistpaw- grey she-cat

Thrushpaw-orange tom

Mintpaw-cream and black striped tom

Lynxpaw-black tom with a tuft of fur on both ear tips

Wasppaw-yellow tom

Briarpaw-brown and yellow she-cat

Robinpaw-brown tom

Swallowpaw-brown and yellow tom

Flowerpaw-grey and orange she-cat

Honeypaw-orange she-cat

Icepaw-grey she-cat

 **QUEENS**

Aquapetal- grey she-cat, Mate: Accornstrike, Kits: Seakit- tortoiseshell she-cat, Leopardkit- brown tom spotted with grey and Sharpkit-grey tom

Sunfall- gold she-cat, mate: unknown, Kits: Mothkit- White and gold she-cat with emerald green eyes, Whitekit- white tom with grey eyes

 **ELDERS**

Oakblaze- ginger tom

Silksong- grey she-cat


	2. The Bully

The Call of the Six Chpt.1

"Oh great Starclan, Thornkit! Hurry up! The meetings about to start!" Thrushkit hissed.

"Leave him alone, Thrushkit. He'll come if he wants to." I mewed.

"I'm coming, geez! I was stretching. Let's go!" Thornkit retorted.

My two brothers ran ahead of me and Daykit. Mistkit and Lynxkit were already sitting with our mom. When Daykit and I went to sit next to Mistkit, our mother hissed and pushed us away.

"You are not beautiful like Mistkit& Lynxkit, and you are not talented like Thornkit and Thrushkit. You are lucky I put up with you vermin. Ugly little monsters. Go sit with the lowly cats." Our mother growled.

The night Daykit and I were born, the medicine cat, Stormstep, received a prophecy: **There will be Day and Night in the clans, like always. But when the Day and Night work together to answer the Call of the Six with Plant, Animal and Weather, they will either save or destroy the clans.**

I know because Waspkit, who wants to be a medicine cat, told me.

So now my mother hates us because "I swear if it's true, the little devils will corrupt my four, beautiful kits into destroying the clans!"

Yeah right.

So anyways, Daykit and I sat by Waspkit, Briarkit, Robinkit and Swallowkit.

"Hey, Daykit, Nightkit." Said Brairkit politely.

"Hi! Are you guys excited for your ceremony?" I asked.

"Definitely! I can't wait for you, Thornkit and Thrushkit are apprentices. Then we can train together to prove Mistkit and Lynxkit wrong." Robinkit purred.

"Shhh! Aspenstar's starting!" Hissed Applewood, Waspkit, Brairkit, Swallowkit and Robinkit's mom.

We all nodded.

"Today I have two ceremonies. Harshpaw, Windpaw and Moorpaw come here. I, Aspenstar of ShadowClan, ask Starclan to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard in your ways, and I condemn them as warriors in turn. Harshpaw, do you promise to defend the warrior code with your life?" Aspenstar yowled.

"I do" replied the black and orange tom.

"Then from this day on you will be known as Harshbreeze. Windpaw, do you promise to defend the warrior code, even with your life?" Aspenstar continued.

"I do!" Windpaw yowled, her black and grey striped tail swishing madly in excitement.

"Then from this day on, you will be known as Windshadow. And, last but not least, Moorpaw, do you promise to defend the warrior code, even with your life?" Aspenstar asked.

"Ido!" Moorpaw said, his words blending together.

"Then from this day on, you will be known as Moorpine. We honor your kindness and bravery and welcome you as full ShadowClan warriors." Aspenstar finished.

"Harshbreeze! Windshadow! Moorpine!" I yowled along with the clan.

"Now, Waspkit, Briarkit, Robinkit and Swallowkit step forward." Aspenstar yowled.

"Waspkit, from this day on, until you receive your medicine cat name, you will be known as Wasppaw. Of course, Stormstep will me your mentor."

I watched as Wasppaw bounded over to Stormstep and touched noses with him.

"Briarkit, Swallowkit and Robinkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be called Swallowpaw, Robinpaw and Briarpaw. Swallowpaw, your mentor will be… Stonegaze. Stonegaze, you were an excellent mentor to Applewood and I hope you pass on your skills to Applewood's son." Aspenstar mewed.

"Robinpaw, your mentor will be Quailmask. Quailmask, I hope I was an excellent mentor to you, and I hope you pass your skills down to Robinpaw. And finally, Briarpaw, your mentor will be Tigerfur. Tigerfur, you were a great mentor to Briarpaw's father, and I hope you pass down what you taught to Briarpaw." Aspenstar leaped down from the Lowbranch, and the meeting was over.

"Wasppaw! Briarpaw! Robinpaw! Swallowpaw!" We cheered.

"Let's get some food before Frostheart gets there!" I whispered.

Daykit and I ran to the fresh-kill pile. We grabbed a huge squirrel and dragged it behind the nursery.

"Mmmm… It's so good!" Daykit purred.

"It's delicious!" I agreed. We finished the squirrel and walked to the middle of camp. As we walked, most cats looked at us in disgust. I don't know what's wrong with them.

"Hey, idiotkit, Stupidkit! Go run on the thunderpath and die like you should have!" I turned around to see Balepaw and Violetpaw sneering.

"What do you want?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I want you to die! If you don't kill yourself now, then I'll do it for you!" Balepaw hissed, taking a step forward. "So what's it gonna be? Me or you? Time's running out!" Balepaw grinned.

"Neither. I am perfectly happy living, thank you!" I smiled.

"Let's go, Nightkit. These furballs can kill some prey, not cats." Daykit mewed.

As we walked I heard pawsteps behind me." On three, jump backwards." I muttered to Daykit.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" I yowl as Balepaw leaped forward. We jumped back onto his back and put our claws in his fur, to hold on.

Balepaw rolled over and squished us. I wriggled out with Daykit. We swiped at Balepaw, blocking his claws.

He finally hit me with his claws, right on my forehead. Blood spurted from my head, but I kept blocking.

I noticed Daykit had her left ear tip torn off. I fought hard knowing that Balepaw, my own older brother, about to be a warrior we **could have** been proud of was attacking his clanmates.

Finally Balepaw got past our blocking paws. He lunged for my throat, but something held him back!

I scented the air.

It was Frostheart!

She came to save us!

"No one, I repeat no one gets away with hurting my kits! They are important! How dare you!" She shrieked.

She had called us important!

I lept on Balepaw with Daykit and Thrushkit, who had joined the battle.

We pinned him down as our mother hissed in his ear.

"You attack your own sisters, your clanmates! **You** are the monster. I was wrong. Daykit and Nightkit are special!" She hissed.

Then she knocked Balepaw out.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" Aspenstar screeched.

"B-B-Balepaw wanted N-N-Nightkit t-t-to k-k-kill her s-s-self. B-B-But Nightkit didn't." Daykit trembled.

"So he attacked you, Nightkit?" Aspenstar asked. I nodded, suddenly dizzy. I flopped to the ground.

"She's losing blood! Get Stormstep!" Someone yowled. It was Darkbush; the tom everybody thought was my father.

I blacked out.

Chapter 2


	3. The Ceremony

Chapter 2, The Ceremony

I woke up in a soft nest. The rise and fall of a brown flank next to me flashed in the corner of my eye. Robinpaw lay curled around me protectively and Balepaw lay in another nest.

"Ah, you're awake. And just in time, too. Your ceremony is today." Stormstep mewed as he walked into the den.

"I was out for half a moon?" I exclaimed.

"Yes and we almost lost you twice. Here, eat this mouse. Then you can wake Robinpaw so he can help you get to the clearing." Stormstep meowed.

"Thanks!'" I mewed when I finished the mouse. I nudged the sleeping form next to me. "Robinpaw. Wake up." I mewed softly.

Robinpaw yawned and sat up. He realized I was awake and smiled. "Hey. You're awake! I was so worried for you! I thought I lost my bestest friend!" He mewed then muttered under his breath "Or maybe more…"

HE LIKES ME?  
ME  
ME, THE USELESS KIT IS LIKED BY THE CAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON!

"Did you say you liked me?" I asked shyly.

"Erm…Maybe…..So you need help getting to the clearing?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. Stormstep said so. When is the ceremony?" I replied.

"Sunhigh. Oh, and Balepaw got his warrior name. His name is now Baleslash. He apologized to the clan. He offered to clean out every den till' you woke up." Robinpaw mewed humorously.

"Wow. Dedication. Isn't sunhigh soon though?" I asked.

"Yeah. I actually got up at dawn so I could sit with you and I fell asleep. Sunhigh is very soon." Robinpaw smirked. He started to groom my fur and I purred.

"What are you paying at?" I purred.

"It's your apprentice ceremony. You got to look nice! Well, you already do. But no messy pelts on your special day!" Robinpaw mewed. He finished smoothing my fur down and I stared at him seriously.

"Who do you think I'll get as a mentor?" I asked.

"Glowheart or Whisperclaw. Mistkit told me that someone told her that she's getting Aspenstar. I highly doubt it." Robinpaw answered.

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO FIGHT COME BENITH THE LOW BRACH FOR A MEETING!" Aspenstar yowled.

"It's time!" I squeaked.

"Let's go." Robinpaw helped me out of the den and into the clearing.

"Mistkit, Lynxkit, Daykit, Nightkit, Thornkit and Thrushkit, come here." Aspenstar mewed as she saw I was awake.

"Wait! Nightkit can't become an apprentice! No one likes her!" Yowled Foxheart.

"I like her, Robinpaw, Briarpaw, Swallowpaw, Wasppaw, Daykit and Frostheart like her!" Retorted Darkbush.

"Nightkit will become an apprentice. Mistkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Mistpaw. Lionclaw, you were a great mentor to Snakefang and Darkbush and I hope you will pass on your skills to Mistpaw." Aspenstar started the ceremony.

"Lynxkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Lynxpaw. Darkbush, you are young are you are ready for your first apprentice. Daykit, from this day on you will be called Daypaw. You need a challenge, Snakefang, so you will mentor Daypaw." Aspenstar paused before going on to me.

"Nightkit, from this day on, you will be called Nightpaw. You are a brave and strong cat, so I will mentor you." Aspenstar mewed.

My jaw dropped.

Aspenstar. Mentor. Me?

I touched my nose to Aspenstar's then sat by Robinpaw and Daypaw.

I smirked as Lynxpaw and Mistpaw gaped at me.

"Thrushkit, from this day on, you will be called Thrushpaw. You need a cat who understands you, so Baleslash will mentor you. And finally, Thornkit, from this day on you will be called Mintpaw. I hope you understand why I changed your name and I hope that Foxheart will be a good mentor to you." Aspenstar finished.

Why is Thornkit now Mintpaw?

What's wrong with Thornpaw?

Is it cursed like the name Forrest(kit,paw, ,star)?

 **What do you guys think? First ceremony like that I've wroten.**

 **Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye! Xoxo -Silver**


	4. Training (The Tour)

Chapter 3, Training

"Which clan do you wish to see first?" Aspenstar asked.

"Riverclan, please. I would like to see the river!" I meowed.

"I say we go to Thunderclan's border." Mistpaw put in.

"I asked Nightpaw. So, Riverclan it is." Aspenstar hissed. Aspenstar led the way with Lionclaw and Snakefang to the Riverclan border.

Mistpaw glared at me because, for once, I was in the spotlight. Not perfect Mistpaw. Score one for Team Night!

As we walked through the territory, I scented mouse and got into a crouch.  
(As a kit, Thrushpaw and I snuck out and I caught a mouse.)

I crept forward lightly, close enough to reach the mouse. I pounced and everyone jumped and turned around.

I sat up with a small, warm, grey body hanging limply in my jaws.

"Did you catch that, Nightpaw?" Aspenstar asked.

"I rid." I said, my voice muffled by the mouse.

"Wow! I couldn't even smell that!" Lionclaw meowed, impressed.

"You have a cold, Lionclaw." Aspenstar purred.

"She didn't catch that! It was already dead!" Mistpaw protested.

"Mistpaw, she did catch it. I watched her myself. You, for one, were lost in thought." Snakefang mewed.

"Enough. Nightpaw, burry the mouse. We'll get it later. But hurry, we are almost at the border!" Aspenstar mewed sternly.

I nodded and buried the mouse. We continued to the stream, and I saw a patrol of Riverclan cats.

"Hello, Aspenstar. What brings you to the border?" One of the cats asked.

"Greetings, Lilacsoul. We are just showing the new apprentices around. Lilacsoul, this is my apprentice, Nightpaw, and her sisters, Daypaw and Mistpaw. Nightpaw, Daypaw, Mistpaw, this is Riverclan's deputy, Lilacsoul. That's Darkheart and Shinestep." Aspenstar introduced us, pointing her tail to every cat in turn.

"Hi!" I mewed. "Why do you look like Darkbush?" I questioned Darkheart.

"Who is Darkbush?" Darkheart looked confused.

"Never mind." I mewed simply.

"Stop with the stupid questions, Nightpaw. I'm obviously smarter than you." Mistpaw taunted.

"And that's why you are standing up to your shoulders in mud, because you're smarter?" I retorted.

"What? I'm n- Ahhhhhh! Help me out!" Mistpaw wailed.

"Mistpaw, that was rude. We are in front of some very noble cats today, and you tease your sister." Aspenstar scolded. "Nightpaw, try to help your sister in a nicer way, however true it is." Aspenstar finished humorously.

We got Mistpaw out of the mud and bid farewell to the Riverclan cats. As we moved on, Daypaw walked up to me.

"Starclan's kits! You got Mistpaw in trouble and Aspenstar agreed with you! Can I have some luck too please?" Daypaw joked.

"No, but you can have some hunting magic. I'll teach you later." I laughed.

Soon we reached the Thunderclan border. Five cats and their apprentices, I assume, stood at the border.

"Hello, Lakefur! What brings you to our border today?" Aspenstar asked.

"Aspenstar. We are showing our new apprentices around. Aspenstar, this is Horsepaw, my apprentice, Ashpaw, Nightmoon's apprentice, Marigoldpaw, Creamspots' apprentice, Juniperpaw, Gingersplash's apprentice and Specklepaw, Orangespot's apprentice. And who are these pretty young she-cats?" A light grey tabby mewed.

"Quite the pawfull, eh Lakefur? Well, this is Nightpaw, my apprentice, and her sisters, Daypaw, Snakefang's apprentice and Mistpaw, Lionclaw's apprentice." Aspenstar introduced us once more.

"Hi! I'm Specklepaw! I was just made an apprentice yesterday, but it was close to moonrise, so today we get to see the territories! It's sooooooooooooooooooooooooo big! And-"Specklepaw chattered, but was cut off by the orange she-cat called Marigoldpaw.

"My sister here is super excited. Sorry!" Marigoldpaw said meekly.

"Quite alright, Marigoldpaw. Well, we should get going. Today we might have some new warriors, so we have to leave. May Starclan light your path!" Aspenstar called as we walked away.

"Wow. That apprentice was noisy." I stated.

"Indeed. But she has Orangespot, the deputy, as a mentor so she should be as silent as a mouse soon." Lionclaw purred.

"Ah, here we are. Nightpaw, go fetch your mouse and take it to the elders. Daypaw, go with her. The rest of you, into camp." Aspenstar mewed.

Daypaw and I walked back to the place where I buried my mouse. We dug it up and started back to camp.

"So, Robinpaw, eh?" Daypaw teased.

"Ugh, not you too, Daypaw. Thrushpaw was teasing me about that." I growled.

"Wel-mmmph." I slapped my tail over Daypaw's mouth.

I got into a crouch and crept forward. I lept and stood up with a squirrel the size of Lionclaw hanging from my jaws.

"How in Starclan's name did you do that?" Daypaw asked.

"Ummm… Sneaking out as a kit with Thor-erm-Mintpaw." I mewed.

I tucked the mouse between my chin and neck and helped Daypaw drag the squirrel to camp.

"Wow! Nightpaw did you catch that?" Mintpaw rushed up to me.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss…" I trailed off as Frostheart came rushing towards me.

"Oh, Nightpaw! That is a huge squirrel! Ugh, why do I even try to not be emotional? I'm sorry I treated you badly as kits! I really am!" Frostheart cried.

"Please, Mother. It's fine. Honestly. Please." I mewed.

"Oh, thank you!" Frostheart mewed.

"I'm going to take the mouse to the elders and then we can share the squirrel." I mewed.

I dropped the squirrel and headed to the elders den. Oakblaze was snoring next to Silksong. Silksong sat up when I entered the den.

"Oakblaze! Food's here!" Silksong prodded Oakblaze.

"Food? Now? Here?" Oakblaze sat up suddenly. "Where? Oh, hi Nightpaw. Thank you for the mouse." Oakblaze questioned.

I dropped the mouse at their paws and headed out. I picked up the squirrel and dragged it to Frostheart and Daypaw. Robinpaw padded over and sat down with a bump.

"Wow. That squirrel is huge! Who caught it?" Robinpaw purred.

"I did." I said meekly.

"Your first day too? Wow, Nightpaw! That is so cool!" Robinpaw meowed.

"Heh, shut up. Aspenstar's calling a meeting!" I gasped.

Today is the gathering! I really, really, REALLY wanna go!

"All cats old enough to fight gather beneath the low branch for a meeting!" Aspenstar yowled.

"Today, three apprentices have passed their final assessments. Icepaw, Flowerpaw and Honeypaw step forward. I, Aspenstar, leader of ShadowClan, ask Starclan to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard in your ways, and I condemn them as warriors in turn. Icepaw, Honeypaw and Flowerpaw, do you promise to defend the warrior code, even with your life?" Aspenstar started the ceremony for the denmates I never got to meet.

"I do!" Icepaw, Honeypaw and Flowerpaw said together.

"Then from this day on, you will be known as Icemask, Flowerfoot and Honeyflash. We honor you cunning and speed and welcome you as full members of ShadowClan." Aspenstar finished.

"Icemask, Flowerfoot, Honeyflash!" We yowled.

"Today is also the Gathering! Cats going are: Snakefang, Stonegaze, Quailmask, Tigerfur, Darkbush, Sagesnag, Foxheart, Icemask, Honeyflash, Flowerfoot, and all apprentices." Aspenstar yowled.

"Yay! We are going the Gathering!" Daypaw yowled.

Wait. If there is a truce and there is no attacking, then why do so many cats have their claws out? We aren't even going to head there yet.

Did something happen?


	5. Update

I now write on wattpad as: IxxMagikal. I will continue most of my stories there, so go there for new chaps and stories and such! Shoutout to TheKaoticMelon, my bff of all time! 3


End file.
